The present invention relates to a biosensor for use in determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample.
Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,636; 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817, the disclosure of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Storage containers for test strips are also known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,064 and 5,985,675.
According to the present invention, a recloseable biosensor is provided that comprises a substrate having a top surface, a reagent positioned on the top surface, and an openable and recloseable cover including a first fixed end coupled to the substrate, an opposite second free end, and a middle portion extending between the opposite ends across the reagent. The cover is operative to selectively block access to the reagent.
In addition, according to the invention a recloseable biosensor is provided that comprises a substrate including a sample site, a reagent positioned at the sample site, and a cover extending across the reagent. The cover is releasably and recloseably coupled to the substrate.
Further, according to the invention a recloseable biosensor is provided that comprises a substrate formed to include a sample site and a cover. The cover includes first and second ends and a middle portion that extends between the ends. The first end is coupled to the substrate and the middle portion extends over the sample site and is releasably and recloseably coupled to the substrate.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.